vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Athena (Saint Seiya)
|-|Saori Kido= |-|God Cloth= |-|Sasha= |-|God Cloth (Sasha)= Summary Athena (Greek Attic: Αθηνά), is the Goddess of Wisdom, Cunning, War, Strategy, Civilization and Hope. As the firstborn child of the All Mighty Zeus, Athena was always beloved by the God of Gods, who often viewed her presence and words as higher and more valuable than any other's. Naturally, this brought the emergence of many rivalries between Athena and other Olympians during the Mythological Era. When Zeus, for unknown reasons, decided to abandon Mankind and the mortal Universe, and isolate himself atop the highest Heavens, he chose a successor to become the God who'd rule over men. However, said God was neither Hades nor Poseidon, much less any other God of comparable age, but rather the young Athena. Now, with Humanity bestowed upon her, Athena became the Patron Goddess of the Earth and Protector of Mankind, and has ever since opposed all those who seek to claim it for themselves and bring the end to it all. She is the Goddess of Hope, fighting alongside her army of Saints int the name of Love and Justice on the Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | Low 2-C by burning her Cosmos + Staff of Nike Name: Athena, Saori Kido, Sasha (Lost Canvas), The Patron Goddess of the Earth Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Female Age: Thousands, if not Millions of Years Mentally. 13 - 17 as Saori Kido (38 - 39 in Omega), 14 - 15 as Sasha Classification: Deity, Greek God, Goddess of Wisdom, War, Strategy, Hope and Humanity Powers and Abilities: '7th, 8th and 9th Sense User, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Reality Warping, Atomic Creation, Manipulation, Destruction and Restoration, Energy Manipulation and Waves, Light Manipulation, Healing, Psychokinesis (Telepathy, Telekinesis and Teleportation), True Flight / Levitation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Attack Deflection, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Durability Negation, Causality Manipulation, Acausal 'Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level+ at the peak of her power (Should be comparable to Poseidon as she sealed away his divine power, killed Hades with the help of the Divine Cloth Bronze Saints and the Staff of Nike) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Casually Intercepted a bloodlusted attack from 8th Sense Shaka directed at Hades) | Massively FTL+ (contested with Hades almost equally) Lifting Strength: Class Z via power-scaling | At least Class Z, likely higher Striking Strength: Class H, At least Multi-Galactic with her Cosmos | Universal+ (Traded blows with Hades) Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level with her Cosmos | Universe level+ with God Cloth Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Galactic (Her Cosmos surpassed that of Julian Solo, which was encompassing the entirety of the universe) | Cross-Universal Standard Equipment: Staff of Nike, Aegis Shield, Cloth of Athena Intelligence: Very High. Has lived for Thousands, if not Millions of Years and fought in many wars against various deity. Considered an excellent warrior and strategist among Gods, even if her benevolent nature makes her reluctant to fully show it. Weaknesses: '''Athena and her Mortal Vessel can often be very distinct in personality and intelligence, and it may take a long time for Athena to fully awaken in her human body. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | God Cloth Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Gods Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Psychics Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Cosmo Users Category:Time Users Category:Hax Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Causality Users Category:Primary Protagonists